


You Make My Heart Happy

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan stays on Naboo a day longer after the Celebration parade, and stays in the company of his friend, a quiet handmaiden named Sabé Maberrie....</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make My Heart Happy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I heard this song on an episode of Dawson’s Creek. It’s called “My Friend,” by Annie Palmer.  
> Disclaimer: Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

_My friend,_

_It’s so sad,_

_I can’t tell you where’s it going_

_or where it’s been._

Sabé watched Obi-Wan as he rested restlessly on her bed in the handmaidens quarters. He hadn’t been the same since his Master’s funeral, and rather than have him leave Naboo still grieving, Sabé asked the Queen if Obi-Wan could stay on Naboo a little longer. She’d hoped the Queen would offer a week at the most, but all she could afford was a day.

Amidala reminded her afterwards that her need to take Obi-Wan in, was much like his former Master’s affiliation to take in strays, as Obi-Wan called them. It was only because it pained Sabé to see him in so much pain. He should have been happy, he’d been knighted, something he’d been working towards for a long time, but she knew, given the circumstances, it was a bittersweet feeling.

As Sabé turned to leave the room, she stopped in her tracks as she felt him stir from his sleep. The handmaiden glanced down the hallway and then shut the door again, quietly walking back to the cot and grabbing a chair, sitting beside him.

“Sabé...?” he asked, his voice raspy and strained. It sounded as if he had a fever, but Sabé knew better that he didn’t. “How long have I been asleep?”

She shrugged, “I didn’t want to wake you, but it’s about mid day now,” Sabé huffed, lowered her hood and smiled at him, “How do you feel, Ben?”

Obi-Wan smiled, sitting up a little on the cot, “Have I found peace? Not yet, I’m afraid...” He leaned against the wall, smiling despite the horrid pain inside, “I don’t know how I should feel to be honest. I feel betrayed, lost and confused all at once.”

Sabé leaned over to the table next to him and poured a glass of water, “You feel that Qui-Gon passed you over for Anakin?” she asked.

When I turn around, It’s ‘your in my heart and on my lips again’.

“Yes, I do feel that way,” he admitted, “I feel betrayed because he pushed me aside for him. I wasn’t ready for this Sabé. I knew knighthood would come at some point in my life, but I never expected it to be like this,”

“Things happen when you least expect them too, but you don’t know. Maybe later in your life, you’ll realize you were ready for this moment. Just maybe it took you by surprise,” she reasoned.

Obi-Wan smiled again, this time, more for the comfort of his good friend. Through the times he felt lonely, her smile and wisdom brought a warm feeling to his heart. “Does the Queen need you? Am I keeping you from your duties to her?”

“No, actually, the Queen gave me the day off. Eirtaé and the others are attending to her,” Sabé said quickly and smiled, “I didn’t plan too much for today because I thought maybe you needed to rest, but if you would like, maybe we can go for a walk around Theed,”

He didn’t say anything, only watching her movements around him. They way she avoided his eyes and kept her hands busy; on the outside, she was calm but he knew, on the inside, she was in a panicked state over what she should say or do next. Obi-Wan smiled, loving the fact that he made her nervous and made her forget how she should act.

Obi-Wan glanced out the window and started to look around for his new Jedi cloak. Sabé stood up from the bed, grabbing the cloak from the chair closest to her dresser and tossed it over to him. As he dressed, Obi-Wan noted the two other cots in the room. “Who else is in here with you?” he asked, breaking the silence between them.

_Can I tell you?_

_can I touch you?_

_Can you hear me?_

Despite the fact, her back was turned to him, she smiled. “Eirtaé and Saché. All the handmaidens quarters have at least two other cots in them, it’s just easier that way if two or three us bunk together,”

Once he was dressed, Sabé turned to him again, leading him out of the room. He noted that she glanced down the hall a couple times. Why she was cautious about his presence being known in the palace, didn’t make sense to him. Queen Amidala knew he was still there, so why was she checking every corner for a guard?

Without even knowing what he was thinking, Sabé explained why she was being cautious.“Queen Amidala hasn’t told the guards you’re still here, even Captain Panaka doesn’t know,” she paused, “The other handmaidens don’t even know and knowing the fact that many of them have a crush on you, it’s wise to keep you hidden from them and the Captain,”

Obi-Wan grinned but didn’t remark until they left the Palace grounds completely and were walking through Theed.“What about you, Sabé?”

“What about me?”

“The crush,” he said and Sabé slowed down her walking pace, “Did you ever feel the way about me? I mean, I know you were the decoy Queen; you weren’t allowed to compromise your position but did you feel that way about me?”

Sabé stopped suddenly and led him to a bench. For a moment, she didn’t know what to say to him. She knew she had feelings for him but how do you tell your friend he is the most beautiful person you’ve seen, inside and out.

Still debating this question, Obi-Wan leaned over unexpectedly and kissed her. Realizing his lips had touched hers, Sabé closed her eyes and kissed him back.

_You make my heart happy,_

_stay with me and while you’re with me_

_you make my heart happy._

_just for awhile._

Obi-Wan smiled, happy to know the answer to his question but then he frowned when Sabé suddenly pulled away from him.“I’m sorry Ben,” she whispered, “I shouldn’t have done that,” He moaned but didn’t anything to upset her. Sabé was one of the few girls he’d known that confused him to no end. She fascinated him; underneath the quiet handmaiden, he knew there was a girl there with a vibrant personality but she had her duty to the Queen. But Obi-Wan if she was given the chance to forget her duty, she would and live in the moment.

Sabé grasped his hand, leading her Jedi to a secluded area in the park.

The handmaiden took in their serene surroundings.“I’m not sorry I kissed you back, Ben. In fact, I’d wanted to tell you how I felt the whole time we were together on the ship, but I was scared to,” Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her palm, “I’m not sorry I kissed you either, friend,”

Don’t leave, leave me now. My friend, I am here, standing trembling with my heart in hand. don’t make me say it, please just open up and quickly take me in.

They stayed there in the park until it was nearly dark. Sabé sighed, resting her head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her forehead. They hadn’t known each other long but in the time, they’d spent together, Sabé knew she loved him. She was in love with her best friend, but also with a man, she knew she’d never see again. He’d have to leave in awhile, in order to make it back to Coruscant and begin training Anakin.

“This might be the last time we’ll be together like this,” she whispered.

“It won’t be,” Obi-Wan promised.

Finally, Sabé stood up, fixed her cloak and her hood again and the two them started to walk back to the Palace. Sabé didn’t say anything else until they neared the back door.“How do you know that?”

“Know what?”

“That we’ll see each other again. I mean, ten years is a long time to be apart, Ben.A lot of things can happen in between,” she rambled.

“I know we won’t be separated long,” he said, “Do you want to know how I know that? I know because the Force won’t allow us to be apart from each other that long, Sabé,”

_don’t make me tell you._

_don’t make me reach for you._

_can’t you see me?_

It was already very late as they quietly walked down the halls leading to the handmaiden’s quarters. The Queen was already in her bed chambers, and two or three guards were awake for the night watch and the handmaidens were already in their quarters. Knowing that the handmaidens were there, Sabé detoured down the hall, moving away from the handmaidens quarters. Obi-Wan frowned, unsure where they were going.

They found an empty room far from the handmaiden’s quarters. Once they were inside, Sabé quietly closed the door. It was a large room, a dresser situated against the wall, closest to the door and opposite the dresser, a Queen sized bed. Sabé cleared her throat and gestured he take the bed.

“No, m’lady, I can I sleep on the floor. You can take the bed,”

Sabé frowned, “Obi-Wan, the marble floor is cold. You can take the bed, I’ll sleep in the chair,”

“It’s only proper you take the bed, Sabé. I will not have you sleep in that old chair the whole night and be shivering,”

The handmaiden reluctantly walked over to the bed and slid into the left half. A moment later, Obi-Wan took the other side. However, sleep didn’t claim them as they both stared at the ceiling.“This is awkward, Ben,” she whispered.“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep in the chair, or I can take the chair and you can take the bed,”

Ben smiled, realizing the awkwardness between them had less to do with comfortability and more to do with her attraction to him. Sabé moved to the side, facing away from his blue eyes, pulling a part of the blanket with her. Obi-Wan moaned and fought for a piece of the blanket but Sabé tugged at it again.

Rather than fight over a small portion of the blanket, Obi-Wan left the bed and moved to the chair, grabbing the small blanket on the arm.“I’ll take the chair, you can enjoy the bed,”

Sabé moaned and grabbed the extra pillow beside her, trying to cover the bed with her small form.

There were so many empty spaces, it was uncomfortable but Sabé knew it was for the best. You make my heart happy, stay with me and while you’re with me you make my heart happy.

The next morning, as Sabé rolled over on the bed, she felt skin touch her own. The handmaiden groggily opened her eyes and as they focused, she smiled, recognizing the person beside her. Sometime during the night, Obi-Wan left his comfy chair and climbed into the bed. Her clothes and his clothes were still on, so she knew nothing happened between them. Sabé sat up, stretched a bit and then left the bed, checking the hallways outside.

A moment later, Obi-Wan stirred. He glanced around the room briefly and then his stopped when he saw Sabé standing at the door, and smiled. Before he tell her good morning, Sabé moved from the door and rushed him out of bed. After his tunic was fixed and his cloak around his shoulders, the Jedi and handmaiden quietly left the room.

Sabé still kept a vigilant eye as they wandered down the hallway, but she didn’t watch Obi-Wan as he pulled her suddenly to him and cornered her against a pillar in the hall way and kissed her goodbye.“Goodbye to you Obi-Wan Kenobi,”

_Just for awhile. don’t leave, leave me now._

Obi-Wan kissed her forehead, “Never goodbye, sweet handmaiden. Never.”

_Don’t leave, leave me now._


End file.
